


Until the end

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Maylor - Freeform, Mentions of miscarriage, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, fem!maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brianna and Regina try to have a family





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last prompt of the Genderbent Week! Thank you so much @IdolizedIguana for the prompts, it was such a pleasure to be part of this week.
> 
> TW: mentions of miscarriage

Regina and Brianna knew they were ready to become parents. They were almost in their 40’s and already had a quite successful career. They are the only lesbian couple in the music industry and faced the homophobia in many ways… Regina especially hated the questions about kids.. “what if someday you decide that want to be a mother?” “it is the woman nature, you have to have kids”. And Brianna knew Regina wanted to experience a pregnancy, but renounced it to be with her.

Until a day they heard about assisted reproductive, and the first baby to be born from an in vitro fertilisation, they realized that maybe they also can do this.

Regina was very excited. They talked to a doctor, they searched for a sperm donor that has the same physical characteristic as Brianna, so they can have a baby that resembles both of them.

It took them some months, but they managed to conceive. The band took a break until the baby was born, and they were very happy. Until one day everything went down. They were both desperate, they really wanted a baby.

But they decided that it won’t let them down. That they will grief, but not be sad forever, because they have each other and if it wasn’t meant to be, then they will accept it. They still have their music.

Three years passed, they were living another honeymoon, and more in love than ever. It was a good moment in their lives, they never forgot, but the lost of a baby seemed like brought them together.

One day they were laying on the hotel bed, after a tiring concert. Brianna was stroking Regina's hair and when she thought her wife was sleeping, she talked.

"Do you still want kids?"

"I never thought about it after what happened… do you?"

"Yeah, I mean… I don't want to try and get pregnant again…"

She didn't finish the sentence, and Brianna felt like she was pushing the responsibility over her. She doesn't want to get pregnant either.

Sensing the changing, Regina spoke again.

"I mean… we can adopt."

The next day they found an orphanage.

And Brianna fell in love with this little girl. She is five years old, has black curls and green eyes, in the couple of times they went to the orphanage, this girl sat on her lap and started talking to her about her plans to fly to the stars and explore them. Regina watched them with love in her eyes. She is perfect, she is the perfect copy of Brianna and she can't help but fantasize how it will be to raise this girl and teach her everything about the space and drums and music…

"I want her" Regina said after a week, when they were almost falling asleep on the couch. She was sure, little Ann was already their daughter.

Brianna was drowsy and didn’t catch up what her wife said. “Hmm?”

“I said I want to adopt Ann… she loves you.”

“I love her… and she loves you too, you know.”

“Yeah, I think we’ll be a great family.”

“We will.”

The next day they were getting the paper ready to finally take her home. It was going to be a long process, but they want to try, they have a stable life, they will make it.

At the end of the day, Brianna went to the playground to tell Ann that she were going with them, but she was surprised with her answer…

“Will my siblings go with me?”

It broken Brianna’s heart, she never mentioned any brother or sister… but…

She left the kid there and run to meet Regina, that was signing some other papers… breathless, she said “baby, she has siblings…”

“What?”

“Yeah…”

They talked with the eyes, and Regina turned to the social worked.

“What’s the age of her siblings?”

“Let me see… two girls, one is 13, other is 8, and a boy, he is six months old.”

They shared another look. “Can we adopt all of them? So we won’t separate the family.”

Brianna smiles and kisses Regina. Their family is complete.

  
  


To adapt with a tenager, two kids and one baby was very difficult. They had to move to a bigger house, decorate the separate rooms, making schedules to leave and pick them at school. Hire someone to help them with the house and the baby. And also make schedule to their routine as a band and the tours.

They were happy before, but now with four children and a very strong marriage, they feel like nothing can beat them. They can dream in the future with a house full of grandkids, and a very big and happy family.

Sometimes life doesn’t go as they plan, but surely has something to give. And they took it.


End file.
